This invention relates to a liquid crystal display screen panel for use in TV receivers and more particularly it relates to a small-sized and compact TV screen of the reflective type having a magnifying lens for enlarging an image for the user's view.
With liquid crystal display panels and especially those carrying such non-linear elements as transistors on its substrates, an increased display area causes disadvantages in yield and material cost and difficulties in putting them into practical use. A reasonable size of a display screen is however preferable from the viewpoint of human engineering. A solution to this problem is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open publication No. 52/146988, wherein a magnifying lens or a convex lens is mounted directly on a surface of a liquid crystal display panel. Nevertheless, this approach is unsuccessful since focus distance is limited and an image becomes distorted particularly when the panel is used in TV's. It is also known that a CRT TV screen is often provided with a convex lens for magnifying a video image. Provided that this arrangement with a fixing frame serving also as a shielding hood is applied to a liquid crystal display panel of the reflective type, the ambient light fails to impings effectively on the display screen so that the screen becomes dark. Furthermore, the magnifying lens installed in association with the display screen impairs pocketability of compact TV's.